Tarnished Gold
by Donaruie
Summary: The elven vampire Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master (Summery doesn't do it justice) (Updated! Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tarnished Gold  
  
Author: Radiant Sea Serpent  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Jeirdon who belongs to a friend.  
  
Summery: Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master, Cassiar.  
  
Author's Note: ok well I have to say this, this takes place when Jander had just barely become a vamp so he's not nearly as jaded as he was in all his stories...yet anyway.  
  
******  
  
The gold elf watched with sad eyes as the sun dipped below the horizon, the last fading rays splashing across the freshly fallen snow like the retreating tide on the shore. Jander took a deliberate breath, blood stained tears forming in his silver eyes as he once again said farewell to the light he would never again see.  
  
He remained standing there long after darkness had descended. The stars emerged and the moon cast waves of silvery light across the glittering snow, yet Jander gained no comfort from these wonders, no amount of beauty would ever be able to relieve him of the curse placed upon him.  
  
"Jander."  
  
Jander gasped then stiffened and turned as the voice called him. He struggled to hide his surprise; he had yet to get used to how silent vampires could be. The other vampire snorted slightly, "You jump as that of a rabbit caught unawares by a wolf, friend." The vampire, broad shouldered, bearded man named Gideon, sneered, his voice taking a sarcastic edge on the word friend.  
  
Jander flinched inwardly turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He and Gideon had indeed been good friends long ago. The two had met as hellriders of Elturel and had been through much together. They had been together when the god Illmater had called Gideon into service and through countless other dangers. Both had saved the others life hundreds of times and neither could have predicted that it would lead to this.  
  
The two had been caught between a group of vampires and a too trusting village. Half the village's population was killed before the vampires were discovered and Gideon disappeared. Thinking his best friend slain Jander left for home, to full of sorrow to think of continuing his adventures without him. Three days away from home he was surprised in his sleep by a Gideon seemingly brought back form the dead. Perhaps Jander was foolish for letting his guard down but the elf couldn't bring himself to believe anything other than that his friend had been returned to him, but Jander's logic was flawed and Gideon was a Vampire. Gideon had killed him; lured him into a trap and then made him into a vampire. Now the home he so longed for was gone, it's sacred shores forever beyond his reach.  
  
Jander shook his head, it all seemed so long ago, it was hard to believe it had barely been a week.  
  
"Cassiar wants to see you." Gideon continued, pulling Jander from his thoughts.  
  
"I'm coming." Jander sighed though he doubted Gideon heard, as he was already heading back to their lair.  
  
Jander gave the distant horizon one final glance before turning and following Gideon back towards their cave in the woods.  
  
****  
  
The cave was pretty much the typical hideout for a vampire group. Deep, dark, dry, and well hidden in a ravine only 3 or 4 miles south of the Waterdahavien border. It was simple, unfurnished and bare save for a few torches and baubles collected from the vampires' past raids or left over from his mortal years. Jander noticed that Cassiar didn't seem to come here often. The once gold and copper torch sconces were tarnished and dull, what treasure was left no longer resembled anything of value. In many ways Cassiar himself seemed to resemble his lair. Nearing three centuries in age Cassiar still wore the clothes form his mortal days, the years leaving them frayed and worn. His short auburn hair cut in a style no longer seen on Faerun. The Soft glow of the torches cast a ruddy glow across the master vampire's usually milky complexion, the young almost boyish looks creased with impatience.  
  
Jander hesitated a long moment before bringing himself to approach the vampire.  
  
Cassiar turned to face the elf as he entered, the lines smoothing and his lips curving into a smile that never reached his eyes. "Jander, how nice of you to show up." He said coldly.  
  
Jander swallowed uneasily, he had a bad feeling about this. "You called for me?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Cassiar turned away, absently removing some dust from a long unused golden goblet, "Yes, I did. You have been neglecting your duties again, Jander." He said calmly.  
  
Jander straightened, alarmed. How had he.? "Master?" he stuttered over the word, still trying to adjust to his new position.  
  
Cassiar spun around with such ferocity that Jander was forced back a few steps by the rage that radiated form the Vampire lord like a physical force. His eyes glowed like hot coals and the goblet bent and twisted under his hand. The lump of metal then went flying across the cavern and Cassiar grabbed the stunned Jander by the scruff of the neck with one sharp nailed hand, yanking his head back so sharply that it drove Jander to one knee with a pained cry. "Do not play ignorant with me, fledgling!" Cassiar snarled. His words sounding distorted around his suddenly lengthened fangs.  
  
Jander squirmed in his grasp gasping as Cassiar only tightened his grip and jerked him forward so that Jander's arched neck was barely an inch from his face. Jander grimaced, "Cassiar!" he cried.  
  
Cassiar growled and abruptly released Jander who tumbled into a heap on the ground.  
  
Jander looked up at Cassiar uncertainly, not sure what to think about this unexpected turn of events.  
  
Cassiar glowered down at the cowering fledgling vampire elf, "You have disobeyed me, elf! You will learn never to do so again!"  
  
Jander looked confused and remained motionless for a long moment, "Master, please, how have I displeased you?" Jander asked trying to somehow relieve the pressure of the moment.  
  
"What have you been doing during your days, my day walking friend?" Cassiar asked crossly.  
  
Jander blinked. It was true that his elven nature allowed him to move about when it was light out unlike others of his kind but there was little he could do. He could not go outside, for the sun he had once worshiped had become fatal to him and Cassiar had ordered him to guard the lair anyway. Jander halted his line of thought there; he had indeed been neglecting those orders. The lair was well hidden and not yet found even for the three centuries it had existed. Jander had figured it safe enough without him and often wondered away form hi vigil. But, how would Cassiar know of this.  
  
"You left us defenseless last night, Jander." Cassiar growled.  
  
"No! I." Jander tried to protest.  
  
Cassiar seemed to calm, "So, you say you did not leave your watch?"  
  
Jander nodded.  
  
"Really? Perhaps you would like to explain this then!" Cassiar suddenly shrieked grabbing Jander by his hair and half dragging him to another cavern and throwing him roughly onto the stone floor. Before he could recover Cassiar was already there grabbing him by one arm and the back of his hair. It was only as he was pulled to a sitting position by his master that he noticed the obvious cause of his masters' ire. Chained to one of the walls was a young man probably barely in his twenties and clothed in what was typical of most adventurers.  
  
"He and his friends decided it would be fun to visit us this evening while you were away." Cassiar hissed next to Jander's ear, "His companions were smart enough to flee but Gideon managed to take this one."  
  
Jander flinched at the mention of Gideon, "Cassiar, I."  
  
Cassiar jerked Jander's head back again to silence him, "Silence! I have heard enough of your lying tongue!"  
  
Jander winced in pain at the strain Cassiar was putting on his neck. Cassiar shook him sharply, "I have been lenient with you up until now! I have given you more freedom then I usually give my slaves, but no more! It is time you learned your place!" he snarled and grabbed Jander by the arm dragging him to a wall and clamping one of the chained manacles onto Jander's wrist.  
  
"You say you do not wish to be like us? Do not wish to feed? Then so be it, you will not." Cassiar said calmly before turning and walking away.  
  
******  
  
TBC  
  
Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tarnished Gold  
  
Author: Radiant Sea Serpent  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Jeirdon who belongs to a friend.  
  
Summery: Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master, Cassiar.  
  
Author's Note: ok well I have to say this, this takes place when Jander had just barely become a vamp so he's not nearly as jaded as he was in all his stories...yet anyway.  
  
*******  
  
Jander watched Cassiar go, still in shock from it all.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Jander stiffened and turned to the voice. He had been chained next to the prisoner, far enough apart so that neither could get to the other. Jander eyed the young human wearily.  
  
The prisoner's face showed only concern, "Are you alright?"  
  
Jander relaxed against the stone wall, rubbing his chained wrist. The manacle was wrought in silver and the elf's pale skin had already become red and irritated from contact with the pure metal, he tried to ignore it as much as possible, "yes, I am fine." For now anyway, he thought to himself.  
  
The prisoner nodded and both sat for many moments in silence.  
  
"My name is Jeirdon." He said after the silence became uncomfortable.  
  
Jander studied Jeirdon for a long moment curious as to why the man was being so trusting to a vampire especially in his situation. "Jander." He said in response.  
  
Jeirdon smiled slightly, "Well it looks like we're in this together, Jander."  
  
Jander blinked, "yes, I suppose so." He answered though he didn't entirely agree with his reasoning. Jander was being punished yes, but Jeirdon was looking death in the face.  
  
Jander was beginning to question the human's intelligence.  
  
Both fell silent. ****  
  
The night passed by without further incident and it was somewhat late the next day Jander was awakened by a light doze by a loud clatter coming from Jeirdon. Twisting around Jander turned to face the human.  
  
Jeirdon knelt facing the wall twisting one manacled wrist presumably in an attempt to free him self. Jander caught a sharp coppery sent and noticed that the sharp edges of the manacles had cut into the human's wrist and blood was dripping down his arm.  
  
Jander's mouth began to ache and he tried to fight back the hunger that suddenly surged within him, "What are you doing?" he asked sharply.  
  
Jeirdon soared him only a slight glance, gritting his teeth as he continued his work, "Getting us out of here." He said.  
  
Jander blinked, "Us?" he asked in startlement. The human was daft!  
  
Jeirdon stopped, giving Jander a curious look, "Of course, you don't think I'd just leave you here at the mercy of such as them, do you?"  
  
Yes, Jander thought to himself. "Why would you want to save me?"  
  
Jeirdon gave Jander a sad look, "No one deserves vampirism." He said.  
  
Jander started to turn away in shame until he suddenly understood what Jeirdon meant. Jeirdon hadn't the slightest idea Jander was a vampire already. He looked back at Jeirdon sharply.  
  
Jeirdon had resumed his escape attempt. Jander swallowed hard as Jeirdon's cuts deepened.  
  
"You'll take the skin off you hand that way." Jander warned.  
  
Jeirdon winced, "Yeah, I know." He looked over at Jander, "Know a better way?"  
  
Jander blinked and looked at his one chained wrist then at the wall it was chained to. Vampires were supposed to possess superior strength right? As of yet Jander had had no opportunity to test the theory and now was as good a time as any.  
  
Jander grasped the chains with both hands and after a short moment to prepare himself began to pull with all his strength setting his feet and leaning back for better leverage.  
  
After a moment as nothing began to happen Jander started to give up when suddenly the chain gave slightly and he heard Jeirdon gasp next to him.  
  
Jeirdon had stopped and watched in amazement as cracks appeared on the stone wall and one of the chain's links started to bend and spread form the elf's efforts.  
  
This isn't working, Jander thought as the strain began to take its toll. The muscles in Jander's arms began to protest and the chain's sharp edges cut into his hands. He gasped then gritted his teeth as he forced himself to pull harder. Pain shot through his hands and the chain became slick with his own blood. With a gasp of pain Jander started to release his grip. He was startled when he heard Jeirdon.  
  
"Don't give up yet, you are nearly there." Jeirdon said encouragingly.  
  
Jander gave Jeirdon a grateful glance but looked upon the buckling chain link with despair. He was close, yes, but Jander suspected what was left would be enough. It had been awhile since he last fed and his strength was not what it should be.  
  
"I can't." Jander gasped.  
  
"Nine hells you can't! I've never seen anyone do what you just did. I know you can do it!" Jeirdon said.  
  
Jander gave him a hard look before shaking his head, "You know nothing about me."  
  
"I know you're the only one who can get us out!" Jeirdon said curtly, an angry edge to his voice, "And I know that if the roles were reversed I'd do the same for you."  
  
Jander winced, "You would not say such things if you knew me better."  
  
"You're right, I know nothing of you! But I dared to think it wouldn't matter! Fine then, stay here and rot for all I care!" Jeirdon said angrily.  
  
Jander gave Jeirdon a startled look.  
  
"Yeah you heard me! I don't care. Stay here and die, let those monsters tear your throat out!" Jeirdon cried, "Coward!"  
  
Jander's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Coward!" Jeirdon cried again, "The slightest difficulty and you run like a dog! Probably threw yourself right at the monster's feet!"  
  
Jander glared at him, stifling an angry growl, "How dare you!" he hissed.  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see how you'd do in a real fight!" Jeirdon crowed.  
  
"Oh really?" Jander asked raising an eyebrow. The Vampire in him was rising to the challenge and this time he did nothing to suppress it.  
  
"To bad that'll never happen, you cowardly elvish pig!" Jeirdon spat.  
  
That did it! An angry growl rose in Jander's throat and his vision turned red. Before he even realized what he was doing he gripped the chain in one hand and yanked. The chain ripped from the wall with an explosion of dirt and rock and Jander took a step towards the offending human.  
  
******  
  
TBC  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tarnished Gold  
  
Author: Radiant Sea Serpent  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Jeirdon who belongs to a friend.  
  
Summery: Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master, Cassiar.  
  
Author's Note: ok well I have to say this, this takes place when Jander had just barely become a vamp so he's not nearly as jaded as he was in all his stories...yet anyway.  
  
******  
  
Jeirdon suddenly grinned and started to chuckle.  
  
The Vampire was confused, what was so damn amusing?  
  
Jeirdon crossed his arms over his chest, "I knew you could do it." He said cheerily.  
  
Jander blinked looking with slight astonishment at the chain still hanging from his wrist a piece of the rock wall still attached to the end.  
  
Jander continued to stare at the chain in surprise until Jeirdon, unable to help himself, burst out laughing. Jander glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeridon gasped, "You should have seen your face."  
  
Jander forced himself to swallow his vampiric urges, "Don't ever do that again, Jeirdon." He growled.  
  
Jeirdon continued to chuckle and Jander, eyes narrowed, turned and walked out of the hall.  
  
Jeirdon's laughter ceased, "Jander? You wouldn't leave me.would you?"  
  
His answer came in the form of a small ring of keys that clattered at his feet.  
  
"Hurry and free yourself, and be silent, the sun has gone below the horizon." Jander said from the shadows.  
  
Jeirdon nodded as he picked up the keys fumbling with them to open the locks on his manacles. When he was finally free he moved as silently as possible into the shadows beside Jander, resting his injured hand against the elf's shoulder. Jander flinched away from his touch grimacing at the sight of Jeirdon's blood stained hand. He quickly tore a strip of cloth from his cloak and handed it to him, "Cover your wound."  
  
Jeirdon did so but grinned, "What? Squeamish?" he asked.  
  
"Hardly, but an open wound isn't the best thing to have while walking through a den of waking vampires, hm?" Jander responded.  
  
Jeirdon blinked, "I see your point." He conceded, covering the cuts better. "There all ready, now lets get the hell out of here!" he said before going out ahead of Jander and silently running across the main cavern towards the exit.  
  
Jander hesitated a long moment before following, wondering if he was doing the right thing by leaving.  
  
The two raced out into the cold night. Jeirdon paused a moment before moving into the surrounding forest, Jander following close behind. "Come on, my companions would not have gone far. They wouldn't give up on me that easy." Jeirdon said encouragingly as he ran ahead.  
  
Jander gave the cave behind them a concerned glance. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He had a terrible feeling that he was being set up.  
  
Why would Cassiar be so foolish as to chain him up with chains he could so easily break?  
  
******  
  
TBC  
  
Shorter then the last two chapters I think, but I will have the next one up day after next, I promise you!  
  
Reviews are food for the imagination.and my plot bunnies.Donate to the cause! Feed the hungry plot bunnies!  
  
Review Responses  
  
TaleSpinner : I'm glad you like it! I've always loved Jander, and I've worked very hard to finish this story.  
  
SilverWolf7 : I'm so glad you think it's good! And don't worry you won't have to wait too long ^.^  
  
Kitten: Don't worry I will :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tarnished Gold  
  
Author: Radiant Sea Serpent  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Jeirdon who belongs to a friend.  
  
Summery: Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master, Cassiar.  
  
Author's Note: ok well I have to say this, this takes place when Jander had just barely become a vamp so he's not nearly as jaded as he was in all his stories...yet anyway.  
  
******  
  
By midnight they still hadn't found Jeirdon's friends. Finally ridden with worry and now thoroughly convinced that Cassiar had planned this, Jander stopped.  
  
Jeirdon looked back, "Jander? What's wrong?"  
  
Jander did not meet his gaze, "I . I can't come with you. I have to go back." He said shaking his head and started back towards the cave.  
  
Jeirdon jogged up beside him, "Go back?! Are you mad? You'll be killed!"  
  
"No. I can't explain. Just go. You're in danger as long as you are with me." Jander quickened his pace.  
  
Jeirdon watched him in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jander ignored him and continued to walk away. "Jander?" Jeirdon scowled and ran up, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him to a halt, "Stop."  
  
Jander jerked his arm away, "You don't understand." He said. "Just go, Find your friends and get out of here, this is no place for you."  
  
"Your right I don't understand, but I want to, help me to understand." Jeirdon pleaded.  
  
"I can not, please just go. I do not want you to die Jeirdon. And if you stay with me you surely will." Jander stated with all seriousness.  
  
Jeirdon was startled, "Jander, no one is going to die, gods, you saved my life Jander."  
  
"Yes, he did, and he will yet learn to regret it!" a voice growled.  
  
"Oh no." Jander gasped turning towards the voice. "Gideon."  
  
The cleric turned vampire stepped from the darkness, eyes glowing red and fangs displayed in a twisted grin.  
  
Jeirdon looked at Gideon in alarm and instinctively moved in front of the unarmed Jander, hand going to the hilt of his sword. He glanced at Jander, "You know the thing."  
  
"Oh yes, Jander and I go way back, don't we Jander." Gideon sneered.  
  
Jander swallowed hard, "Gideon."  
  
Gideon looked Jeirdon over closely before chuckling, "He doesn't know does he?"  
  
"Gideon!"  
  
"You didn't tell him!" Gideon laughed. "Oh Jander! You're too much!"  
  
Jeirdon looked confused, "Jander what is he talking about?"  
  
Jander looked at Jeirdon helplessly, "I." he started.  
  
"He's one of us you fool!" Gideon shouted.  
  
"That.that's not.possible." Jeirdon stuttered though he backed away from both Jander and Gideon. "Is it?" he asked looking at Jander hard.  
  
Jander would not meet his gaze. Jeirdon shook his head in shock. He couldn't believe this.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeirdon, I tried to warn you." Jander said.  
  
Gideon looking amused, clicking his fangs against his lower incisors in a disapproving manner, "Foolish elf, did you really think you'd get away from us that easily."  
  
Jander just gave him a blank look. Gideon shook his head, "No, I've known you long enough to know that's not the case."  
  
Jander looked away and Gideon grinned, "Cassiar will have your hide Jander, don't you doubt, but first things first, hm?" he growled circling the two.  
  
Gideon's gaze left Jander and focused on Jeirdon, "I remember you, yes, you and I have met before."  
  
Jeirdon drew his sword backing away from the vampire.  
  
Gideon continued to pursue him, "You and Jander seem to have gotten so close, wouldn't want to take you away from him would we. No, I believe you'd make a fine addition to our little family, don't you agree Jander?" Gideon stated slyly.  
  
Jander stiffened and turned to face Gideon. Gideon was already starting to stalk the nervous human. Jander's eyes narrowed angrily, "No!" he cried putting him self between the two, "No, I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you do to him what you did to me!"  
  
Gideon laughed, "And you would fight me? To what end, you can't kill me."  
  
"I don't want to kill you Gideon, but I will if I have to." Jander said.  
  
Gideon's smile vanished and he turned his full attention on the younger vampire, "Back off Jander, you're no match for me." He hissed, eyes gleaming.  
  
"No." Jander replied holding his ground.  
  
"Then you will die." Gideon snarled then leaped forward with an animalistic growl.  
  
The Large man bore Jander to the ground easily grappling to get a hold of Jander's throat, at the same time Jander used Gideon's momentum tot urn them both onto their sides.  
  
Talon like claws formed on Gideon's hands and dug into Jander's shoulder. Jander grimaced and curled his legs up, bracing his feet against the other vampire's chest.  
  
Gideon tightened his grip and managed to pull himself forward and dig his fangs into Jander's upper arm. Jander cried out and used what little strength he had left to throw Gideon away from him. He staggered to his feet, one hand clasped over the bite wound. His eyes glowed red from pain and his fangs were bared in a pained grimace.  
  
Gideon though was already up, uninjured, and coming back at him.  
  
******  
  
TBC  
  
We're getting very close to the end here ^.^ anyone care to guess what's going to happen??  
  
Reviews are food for the imagination.and my plot bunnies.Donate to the cause! Feed the hungry plot bunnies!  
  
Review Responses  
  
SilverWolf7: well, we'll see if what you think will happen is correct, hm? ^.^  
  
Oracle: No! No dying! ::gives a cookie::  
  
Serryn: I certainly try ^.^  
  
bonbon5: Thank you! I always try my best to keep the characters in character, and yes Jander is a Ravenloft character, he just originated from the Forgotten Realms.  
  
Kitten: patience is a virtue, Katzchen. ^.^ and I'm glad you like my character interactions, they were the most fun to write.  
  
She-Cat: ::eeps:: no! Leave the poor dark elf alone!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tarnished Gold  
  
Author: Radiant Sea Serpent  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, not even Jeirdon who belongs to a friend.  
  
Summery: Jander Sunstar learns the price of disobeying his master, Cassiar.  
  
Author's Note: ok well I have to say this, this takes place when Jander had just barely become a vamp so he's not nearly as jaded as he was in all his stories...yet anyway.  
  
Be warned this is the last chapter!  
  
You guys have slacked off on the reviews. I got less reviews for the last chapter then I did the one before, what's up with that? **sigh** what shall I do with you all.you want my poor plot bunnies to starve don't you! Is that it? **picks up her Jander plot bunny** you want this poor little guy to starve???? **Jander the plot bunny's eyes get all big and shiny** meep!  
  
******  
  
"Jander Catch!" Jeirdon cried.  
  
Jander turned towards him just in time to catch the sword thrown to him. He spun back around, bringing the sword across to take Gideon's head.  
  
Jander gasped and fell to his knees beside the body of his former friend, the sword falling from his hand. He shut his eyes and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall, "Farewell, my friend." He whispered.  
  
"Jander? Are you alright?" Jeirdon asked, coming up behind him.  
  
Jander sighed and stood, "yes, yes I'm fine." He looked at Jeirdon curiously, "Why did you help me?"  
  
Jeirdon smiled reassuringly, "because you're my friend, Jander."  
  
Jander was startled, "Friend? But, I am." he looked at Gideon's body.  
  
"You could have killed me Jander, you could have left me to die in that cave, but you didn't. You could have sat by and let your friend have me, but you defended me. I owe you my life many times over, what more do I have to say." Jeridon stated, "You're my friend Jander, whether you like it or not." He continued, grinning.  
  
Jander smiled, relaxing, "Thank you, Jeirdon."  
  
"Oh how sweet." Cassiar's voice interrupted.  
  
Jander gasped in horror, spinning around.  
  
Cassiar stepped out from the surrounding woods, "No really, I'm feeling it, right here." He sneered, tapping a hand over his heart. He stopped by Gideon's body and nudged it with one foot, "You surprise me Jander, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Jander didn't know if Cassiar actually expected him to reply or not.  
  
Cassiar raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at Jander, "Well?"  
  
Jander blinked not quite sure what the other Vampire was expecting, ".he was asking for it."  
  
Cassiar just stared for a second before bursting out in laughter, "That he was I suppose." He agreed as his laughter died out, "But then, what about you.Jander." he continued, his voice taking on a hostile tone.  
  
Jander glared at him but on the inside he was quaking.  
  
Cassiar sensed his fear and shook his head, "Oh no Jander I'm not going to punish you, in fact I plan on rewarding you."  
  
Jander took a step back, completely confused. What was he up to?  
  
"You see I was planning on starving you, but after the recent events I've changed my mind." Cassiar's eyes flashed, "You're very hungry, aren't you Jander?" he said matter of factly his eyes glancing at Jeirdon as he did.  
  
As if on cue, or more likely responding to the other master's will, Jander's blood thirst made it's self known. Hunger clawed at his stomach, so demanding that Jander moaned from the intensity of it. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Jander what's wrong?" he dimly heard Jeirdon ask.  
  
The smell of Jeirdon's blood was overwhelming and it took all of Jander's will to push Jeirdon away.  
  
Jeirdon stumbled but refused to back down, "What has he done to you?" he asked with concern, taking a step forward, "Let me help you."  
  
Jander's eyes widened, "No! Stay away from me!" he cried stumbling back and tripping over his own feet in his hurry.  
  
Jeirdon saw Jander fall and reached out to grab him.  
  
Jeirdon's hand grasp his arm, keeping him upright, but all Jander was aware of was Jeirdon's pulse, the scent of his blood. "no." he whimpered but he no longer had the strength to pull away anymore. Jeirdon was so warm.and Jander felt so cold.  
  
With a final moan Jander pulled Jeirdon into a fatal embrace.  
  
If Jeirdon ever struggled Jander was not aware of it. There was only the blood, and the warmth it imparted to him. Then there was only the ashy emptiness when there was no more to take.  
  
Stunned Jander pulled away, staring at Jeirdon's crumpled body with disbelief. He felt Cassiar's presence at his back, "What have you made me do." Jander managed to whisper brokenly.  
  
"Me?" The other vampire said with a chuckle, "I didn't make you do anything. You did this yourself." He finished.  
  
And with a heavy heart Jander knew it was true. The master vampire had initiated no mental control, gave no orders, he had done nothing.  
  
With a despairing cry Jander let his head fall forward to rest against Jeirdon's chest. Blood stained tears making paths down his face.  
  
Jander had killed his only friend.  
  
And he had done it of his own free will.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later Jander found himself back at the cave, staring out of the entrance at the brightening horizon.  
  
Just a few more moments and it would be over, he could end it. He could do it.  
  
Only he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to stay and watch the sun come over the hills.  
  
Just as the first hint of gold came into view Jander turned and retreated back into the darkness.  
  
You were right Jeirdon, he thought, I am a coward.  
  
THE END.  
  
******  
  
Well that's it. So what do you think??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! FEED THE POOR PLOT BUNNY!!  
  
**Jander the plot bunny meeps in agreement**  
  
Review Responses  
  
Oracle: **has created a monster** eep! **hides the cookies**  
  
SilverWolf7: Not excatly what I was talking about when I said predicting the ending, but it did happen so. **gives a cookie and a Jander plushie**  
  
Kitten: hehe, here's that chapter you were looking for ^.^ Also thanks for reviewing Railar's story ^.^ I'm glad you liked it!  
  
SEE! LOOK AT THAT! ONLY THREE REVIEWS!! I can't feed plot bunnies with only three reviews!! 


End file.
